


Donut Girl and the Girl Who Loved Donuts

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Donuts, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Amethyst was a regular customer at the Big Donut. One day, Sadie finds out why.





	Donut Girl and the Girl Who Loved Donuts

Amethyst was a frequent customer at the Big Donut. She came in every day, bought a four dozen donuts with Mr. Universe’s credit card, winked at Sadie and left. Sadie thought it was a bit weird, but no weirder than most of the things that happened in Beach City.

“Hey, hot stuff, got any new donuts in today?” Amethyst asked, leaning against the counter.

“No, nothing new today, Amethyst,” Sadie chuckled. Then she remembered. “Oh! There actually is something that just came in. It’s not out yet...but I think I can give you a sneak peek.”

Amethyst almost burst with excitement. “For real? C’mon!” The purple Gem grabbed Sadie’s hand and ran into the back.

“Whoa, whoa, steady!” Sadie giggled. “I haven’t even told you what it is yet.”

“It’s donuts! What else do I need to know? ...It is donuts, right?”

“Yes, Amethyst,” Sadie said as she pried herself from the Gem’s grip, “It’s donuts.”

She went over to a box in the corner that had just been shipped in from corporate. She grabbed a box cutter, sliding its blade down the tape as Amethyst jumped up and down in excitement. The box flaps flung open, sending the lustrous lavender scent into the air. Amethyst rushed to the box to get a look.

The donuts were chocolate, with a purple frosting and pink sprinkles. It was almost like they were made for Amethyst. “They, uh, made me think of you…” Sadie told her, blushing slightly.

Amethyst pulled Sadie into a hug, sending a surge of good feelings through her mind. “Thanks, Sadie! I can’t wait to eat one!”

“Then eat one!” Sadie laughed. “It’s on the house.”

Amethyst grabbed one of the donuts and inserted it wholly into her mouth, swallowing it in one bite. It tasted like no other donut she had eaten before, and all the better for it. A swirling mix of flavors, fitting perfectly together in a mesh of sugary goodness. She didn’t know how to thank Sadie. Sadie was always so nice to her, always eager to help, always blushing at the sight of her…

“So what do you think?” Sadie asked, penetrating Amethyst’s euphoria.

In the heat of the moment, Amethyst pulled Sadie forward, putting her own lips to hers. Sadie — whose surprise was quickly overcome with desire — melted into the kiss, which tasted a lot like the donut; a fact that made it all the cuter. Eventually, they both pulled out of the kiss, giggling and blushing like dorks.

“So, uh,” Sadie stammered, trying to act casual, “You doing anything...later?”

Amethyst raised her eyebrows (almost  _ seductively  _ if Sadie didn’t know any better), telling her “If you’re asking me out...the answer’s  _ yes.” _

“Then I’ll see you when I get off work?”

“Damn straight,” Amethyst said as she casually grabbed the box of donuts and began walking out with it.

“But I’m not— Hey!” Sadie called out, snatching the box back. “You don’t get freebies that easily.”

Amethyst sighed. “Dangit… What do I have to do to get freebies?”

“Wait for our date and you’ll find out,” Sadie said, winking.

She could be smooth too, when she wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend E350tb!


End file.
